


It Will Be All Right

by ImmortalBeloved



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Wilson, Based on the episode that aired 10/9/07. Contains spoilers. Electric shock therapy- House style. It changed EVERYTHING.</p><p>Sort of an episode epilogue. Written years ago, I am just slowly bringing all of my writings under one roof, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be All Right

It Will Be All Right

By Immortal Beloved

 

Electric shock therapy- House style. It changed EVERYTHING.

 

House/Wilson

Contains spoilers for the episode aired on 0/9/07. 

 

\----

He had signed himself out of the hospital against all recommendations and then got one of his new ducklings to drive him home. There was nothing wrong with him that a large amount of whiskey couldn’t cure. His intentional near death experience hadn’t really changed his beliefs all that much, but it had sure as hell changed him.

He unlocked his front door and hobbled inside. It was dark, but he knew his way around well enough that he didn’t bother with the lights quite yet. House threw his backpack on the floor and made his way over to the liquor cabinet. “Would you like me to pour you one too?” he asked.

A light turned on behind him, showing Wilson sitting on the couch. “How do you always know?”

“When you are here? Well, I sure as hell don’t wear designer cologne.” House replied as he poured two tumblers of scotch. “You’ll have to come get your own, I am not in the mood to be a good host.” House lifted up his glass and began to drain the healthy portion he had poured for himself.

“You are never in the mood to be a good host.” Wilson said as he came up behind House. He didn’t reach for his glass, but rather he gently took the glass House was drinking and set it down. Surprisingly, House let him.

Wilson gently put his hands on House’s shoulders from behind and leaned close to his ear. “You love me?” He asked quietly, referring to the exclamation House had made in the hospital after waking up.

House squeezed his eyes shut and thanked all of the gods that he didn’t believe in that Wilson couldn’t see the raw emotion in his face right now. There was another life changing moment here in front of him and this time it took on a much different form than a light socket. It was easy for him to risk his life, he had no real wish to die, but he did not fear death. It was quite another thing to risk his heart. Experience had shown him the damage that could do.

Suddenly, House realized that it really didn’t matter what rationalities his mind made up, for or against…there wasn’t a way out of this one. Almost dying hadn’t made him believe in God, but it had made him believe in Wilson…in the fact that for whatever time he had left here on this miserable planet, he wanted to spend it with his best friend.

He let himself lean back; he knew Wilson would never let him fall, and he said the words that would change their lives forever. “Yes, I love you.”

Wilson just let his hands squeeze House’s shoulders. “Good.”


End file.
